All I Want for Christmas
by xxPHiLHARMONiC
Summary: When he got a lifesized present he didn't think it'd be a person [hitsuhina]!SPOILERS! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!


"Do you want to tell your squad?"

Matsumoto smiled, "Yep! Hitsugaya-taichou will be happy!" Matsumoto smiled at the blank faced girl. "Hinamori-chan, can you wait a little to see Hitsugaya-taichou?"

The girl stared at her, "Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"It's October, Hinamori-fukutaichou." Unohana smiled.

The girl stared at her, "October?" Matsumoto patted her head. "Where is Hitsugaya-kun?" Water filled her eyes.

Matsumoto sighed, "I better fill out the reports, and Unohana-taichou, can you handle this?"

She smiled, "Come Hinamori-fukutaichou, we have many things to talk about."

Matsumoto smiled as she walked out the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All I want for Christmas

For Netami-chan, MERRY CHRISTMAS!

I don't own BLEACH or My Chemical Romance's version of da song!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
__There is just one thing I need  
__I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree  
__I just want you for my own  
__More than you could ever know  
__Make my wish come true  
__Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

"Hitsugaya-san, can you please help me with the lights?" Hitsugaya moved his 'body' from his seat by the window to Ichigo's little sister, Yuzu. "Do you like Christmas?" she said as she handed him half of the lights.

"Christmas…?" He asked, "And that is?"

She giggled, "It's a holiday. It's important to Christians, but to us, it's a time of family and presents!" She jumped up on a chair, "This year Rukia-nee-chan will be with us. Are you and Ichigo's other friends going to be with us too?"

He shrugged as he started from the bottom, "I don't know."

He saw her smile, "That means I'll have to make more food. I ask Jinta about it later." She giggled.

"Yuzu, do you know where Matsumoto is?" He asked her.

She stopped working and put a finger on her chin, "Matsumoto-nee-chan? I think she went shopping with Rukia-nee-chan." She smiled, "That reminds me, I need to go shopping for presents. Would you like to come Hitsugaya-san?"

He stepped on a stool to get to the top, "No; I'll stay here."

She nodded, "Okay, I'll ask Karin-nee-chan. What would you like for Christmas, Hitsugaya-san?" She asked him from across the tree.

He sighed, "I don't need anything."

_--------------------------------------------------------_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas there is just one thing I need  
__And I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree  
__I don't need to hang my stocking way above the fireplace  
__Santa Clause won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day  
__And I just want you for my own  
__More than you could ever know  
__Make my wish come true  
__Oh baby all I want for Christmas is you, you baby_

"Christmas?"

"It's a human thing," Rukia said, "we missed his birthday so we'll do it on Christmas." Rukia took another step into the 4th division. "It was your turn in October; Renji's in November, and mine in December, which is today."

Matsumoto rolled her eyes, "I know this. I was the one who planed it." They both then took another step inside only landing in Hinamori's room. "Hitsugaya-taichou will be happy!" She laughed, "So will Hinamori-chan!"

"Yes?"

Matsumoto smiled, "Good morning Hinamori-chan."

She gave them a look, "Its 3:00 in the afternoon."

Rukia laughed, "Really?"

Then everything went black.

_--------------------------------------------------------_

_I wont ask for much this Christmas  
__I won't even wish oh I won't even wish. I won't even wish for snow.  
__I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe  
__I wont make a list and send it to the North Pole for St Nick  
__Won't even stay awake to hear the magic reindeer play_

"F! FALE! WHAT THE FUCK! I HIT ALL THOSE ARROWS!" Ikkaku screamed. He heard a giggle, "Yumichika you try playing that game!"

He stopped giggling, "But Ikkaku, It would cause me to sweat! Then I would smell! I already took 5 baths today for my date and I don't want to be all smelly for him!"

Ikkaku rolled his eyes, "This game is fucked up." He said as he kicked the Mario DDR mat across the room. "Hitsugaya, you try playing it."

Hitsugaya glared at him from across the room. "Hitsugaya-taichou. Don't think because we're not in Soul Society that you can call me—"

"Yeah, yeah. Hitsugaya-_taichou_ you try."

Hitsugaya got up from his window seat and fixed the DDR mat to it respectful place in the room. As he was starting the song Matsumoto walked in. "Where's Rukia?" Renji asked from a seat near Yumichika.

Matsumoto giggled looking at Hitsugaya's moving back, "With Urahara."

"Doing what?" Hitsugaya's gruff reply came.

Matsumoto looked at Renji, smirking "I don't know."

_--------------------------------------------------------_

_Cause I just want you here tonight,  
__Holdin on to me so tight  
__What more can I do  
__Oh baby all I want for Christmas is you, oh baby  
__Oh our lives are shinin surrounding everywhere  
__Where the sounds of children's laughter fills the air  
__And everyone is singin' oh I hear those sleigh bells ringin'  
__Santa wont you bring me the one I really need  
__Won't you bring back my baby to me_

When Hinamori opened her eyes all she saw was black. She screamed.

"Now, Now. There's no reason to scream. You're in a box. Now don't move too much. You'll ruin the surprise."

"W-who are you?" She shuddered, not moving a muscle, except her mouth.

"Urahara, an acquaintance of Rukia." He said.

"Oh." She said.

"Go to sleep. And don't scream if you hear ripping or if you are moved. Stay quiet. Have a fun Christmas" He whispered.

"Okay." She was scared, but if he was friends with Rukia-san... she sighed, what had she done to deserve this and what was Christmas?

_--------------------------------------------------------_

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
__This is all I'm askin for  
__I just want to see my baby standing right outside my door  
__I just want you for my own  
__More than you could ever know  
__Make my wish come true_

'_I hate Christmas…'_

Screams filled the house as everyone, minus him and Ichigo, who walked, raced downstairs to the tree to see their presents. He almost laughed at the sight, Rukia was about to dive into the sea; Matsumoto's eyes were sparkling; Ikkaku and Renji were just staring, and Yumichika was looking at the shiny wrapping paper.

He watched as Yuzu and Isshin jumped down the stairs with Karin trailing behind walking. "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Isshin yelled as he jumped for the last step and lunged at Ichigo's back; only to be met with his fist. "My son, you are growing everyday." his fake tears ran down his cheeks, "If only your mother saw you.—"

Everyone ignored him as they lunged for the tree. Rukia found her presents first. As she opened her first present, Matsumoto found all of hers. Then Renji and Yuzu, then everyone else.

"Ah!" Hitsugaya turned to look at Rukia, "It's beautiful!" He watched her eyes sparkle.

"It was my wife's. It was her wedding ring." Isshin said, "Someday that will be your wedding ring when your arranged marriage is complete! THEN YOU SHA'LL BE MY DAUGHTER FOR REAL!" More fake tears ran down his cheeks. He moved his eyes back to Rukia, only to see tears too and their hands clasped together. The moment was short because Ichigo's hand made it to Isshin's face.

'Curiosity' took Matsumoto as she 'wondered' who the life-size box was for. She crawled over to it and 'read' the name tag. "To: Hitsugaya, From: Santa." She smirked. "Ohh Hitsugaya! You missed a present!" She inwardly laughed as she saw his face go into confusion.

"For me?" He asked.

'_Silly little boy.' _She smiled. Everyone stopped to look at the box. "Open it last!" Matsumoto smiled.

He gazed longingly at the box, wanting to open it. "Fine."

"IF HE WON'T—" Isshin's cheek met Karin's slipper.

_--------------------------------------------------------_

Hinamori's eye's widened, _'Hitsugaya's voice!'_ she said in her head.

"Open it last!"

'_Matsumoto? What does she mean open?'_ Her thoughts were cut short for the box she was in was pushed to another area.

She waited as she heard people gasp and squeal. She smiled in her box, She knew those voices, some at least. "Time for Hitsugaya's big box!" She heard Renji yell.

Her heart started racing. She heard ripping noises and something being pulled apart. She saw light as the top paper stuff was pulled off. She felt that her heart would jump out of her chest.

The cardboard at her feet was pulled off and she heard Hitsugaya's "What the hell?" At last the board that covered her face was lifted. Her eyes went to his and had a staring contest.

She smiled, "Merry Christmas, Shiro-chan."

_--------------------------------------------------------_

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! And If you don't celebrate Christmas, have fun at whatever you celebrate! XD


End file.
